Cold Wine
by Miao Cai
Summary: Zhang Fei's always loved Lady Gan, but as the first wife of Liu Bei, she cannot leave him. How far will she go to stop Zhang Fei from acting upon jealousy? Zhang Fei x Lady Gan


_I've always wanted to write a Zhang Fei x Lady Gan fic but I've always wondered how it'll work out. (Take Liu Bei away. He already has another wife during this time-frame :P)_

_Anyways, I wonder where I got the name of Zhang Fei's father from. Xuewei. What an odd name._

_lol XD Enjoy!_

Cold Wine

Disclaimer – I do not own Dynasty Warriors.

Part I - Introduction

It's clear to the world that the almighty Zhang Fei Yide of Shu was one of the biggest drunkards this world has seen. Day and night one could find him indulging. He would drink a pot, beat a few servants, and continue his tirade. The only person before who could stop him had committed suicide many years ago, perhaps because she couldn't be with him and did not want to be the woman who made two brothers kill one another.

Part II – Celebration of Jingzhou

After Liu Biao had died, Liu Bei refused to conquer Jingzhou until after Cao Cao had captured it. In a few quick words from his Director General, Zhuge Liang Kongming, the province had fell into his hands, and Liu Bei's faction was more than overjoyed of this.

Zhang Fei was not a drunkard in those days. It was clear Zhuge Liang's wife, Yue Ying, was already drunk, for she sauntered along the hall, leaning on others and telling them of her role in Jingzhou's conquest.

Zhang Fei despised wine. He always thought of it as a way to escape life; but he had everything, so why would he? Zhang wondered what to do while the rest were getting drunk. He played around with his cup, letting the tea within spill on part of his clothes. He continued doing this, until something startled him. Lady Mi had fallen on the floor beside him; on her head a small jar of wine. As she struggled to take it off while bumping into everyone in the room, the roaring laughter of Lady Gan filled the room.

Lady Gan was Liu Bei's first wife. Her given name was always unknown; her mother died giving birth to her, and her father never heard of, so she was simply named "Gan", because it was her mother's surname.

Lady Gan was always a playful person. She had nothing else to do than bother her sister-in-law, Liu Bei's second wife, Lady Mi. Lady Mi had never minded though, for Lady Gan was one of her childhood friends. In fact, she had given Gan the first-name "Xiang".

Gan Xiang could not help herself. She found the drunken Yue Ying and pushed her into the direction of Lady Mi. Instead of bumping into Lady Mi, Yue Ying had tripped over her own two feet and fell – her cup slamming down on Lady Mi's foot. Lady Mi screamed in pain, held her foot and lost balance. As she couldn't see where she was going, Lady Mi fell down on the floor.

The second person to burst out laughing was Zhang Fei.

He had always seen Gan Xiang as the female version of him.

Yue Ying rose and tried to calm herself against a column. As she slowly caught her breath and tried to sober up, Gan Xiang pulled her from the wall and threw her toward her husband. Zhuge, unprepared for such, fell over in such force. The drunken Yue Ying fell dizzy and fainted on the spot.

Zhang Fei snickered. Gan Xiang had always enjoyed punishing those who drank cold wine, which he never understood. It would be too much work to do so on the entire faction, so she had inflicted this on Yue Ying and Lady Mi instead.

"Xiang," Zhang Fei began, "Do another!"

"I'm quite too tired today," Gan Xiang answered. "But if it is insisted, then I might as well."

Lady Mi ascended, finally taking the jar off her head. She tried to calm her stomach, but when Gan Xiang shook her wildly by her shoulders, Lady Mi felt vomit rising from her. Before she did so, however, Gan Xiang threw her in the direction of Zhuge Liang, who held Yue Ying over his shoulder in an attempt to get her in their inner chambers.

And the couple was soiled.

It seemed Gan Xiang and Zhang Fei were the only ones who were amused by such humor.

Part III – Post-Celebration

It was past midnight. Zhang Fei and Gan Xiang, being the only ones not drunk, began to clean up after the Celebration. Zhang Fei, on his knees with a large rag in his hand, was cleaning up after Lady Mi. As he continued cleaning, Gan Xiang, who was leaning on a broom, said,

"Why so female?"

"I'm not tired," he said, "But not hyper. There's nothing more I could practically do."

"It's still a woman's job to do such," she replied.

"I just thought … you might have wanted some help."

"That's very thoughtful, but I don't."

Gan Xiang was more stubborn than Zhuge Liang wise.

"Two more hands, two less hours," remarked Zhang Fei.

Gan Xiang sighed but nonetheless accepted his help. As he began picking up cups on tables, he was reminded that Gan Xiang had punished those who drank cold wine, so he inquired her on such.

"It's just that cold wine dissolves slowly in humans, while warm quickly. Additionally, warm wine is said to be good for your mind, while cold wine is poison for the body."

"So that's it!" Fei exclaimed. "I never knew such."

"Now you do," she whispered, smiling at him.

Gan Xiang's smile forced one out of Zhang Fei.

"You had better get to sleep," Zhang Fei said. "Since you're all in the 'healthy' biz, you might as well sleep now. I'll take care of the rest."

She said her thanks, and walked out of the room. She stopped half-way, and said, "Lord Zhang, may I trouble you to escort me?"

"It would be my honor."

They walked outside, past the first door.

"I always love to be in these places," Gan Xiang commented. "It's the security of being inside while having the comfort of being outdoors."

Zhang Fei nodded. Although most of the time they were under ceilings, the air was fresh and crisp. The Moonlight shown upon the two as they continued to Gan Xiang's inner chambers. Once they reached the doorway, Gan Xiang said, "Many thanks," bowed, and went inside. Zhang Fei held the beads which shielded the inside and watched until it was too dark to see Gan Xiang.

Part IV – Fish

The next morning, Zhang Fei woke up as early as he could and came to see Zhuge Liang.

"I am sorry," began an attendant in front of Zhuge Liang's apartments. "He is not awake yet."

Zhang Fei knew this attendant was lying; Zhuge Liang was probably awake, but his wife not, so he chose not to see anyone until she was.

"Can … you wake Kongming? It's urgent."

"Master Kongming has told me before he refuses to see anyone until he rises."

Zhang Fei scoffed and walked back to his apartments, not too far from Zhuge Liang's.

"I guess … I'll have to wait … 'till that Lady wakes …"

He stopped short of his trip to watch fish in a pond. There were four, following one fish which was alluring to each. The alluring fish continued to swim away, but the other four kept following it. The alluring fish was swimming to another fish, which had caught its eye. As the two fish united, the four following the alluring fish stopped short and swam away.

He thought, "Aren't I one of the four? Isn't … Gan Xiang … and Liu Bei …"

He kneeled down and poked at the water, which danced in ripples. As he watched each slowly grow, they slowly died out. Once it did, the two fish rose to the surface, glanced at Zhang Fei, and then fell back into the waters.

He looked at his reflection in the pond. "It is so much easier for a woman to be plain rather a man. Yue Ying – at least – has her talent."

He lied down on his stomach and poked the waters again.

"What do I have?"

He could have sworn he saw Gan Xiang's face for a moment.

Zhang Fei whipped around and looked, but no one was in sight. It could have been Gan Xiang – for she was known for her speed and diligence – or it could have just been an image formed by Zhang Fei's mind.

Part V – Guidance

"KONGMING!" Zhang Fei screamed, pounding on the gates. "KONGMING! GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"Lord Zhang, please!" exclaimed the same attendant. "He's still in bed!"

"That ass!" shouted Zhang. "He knows he's awake! I think he can spare ONE moment away from his wife!"

Zhuge Liang rushed out and shushed Zhang Fei. "Please, be quiet," he said. "My wife's still drunk. I don't want her to feel worse than she already does."

"I just wanted you out. I have a few questions …"

"You've come to the right man, Yide," Zhuge Liang replied. "Come, but please, speak no louder than whispers."

Zhang Fei agreed and they entered Zhuge Liang's apartments. When they reached the library, they took their seats and a servant handed each a cup of tea.

"General," Zhuge Liang began, "What do you wish to ask of me?"

"I see your advice."

"Of?"

He would not speak until Liang dismissed his servants. Even after so, his word was only a mutter: "… Women."

Surprised someone asked him – even more so, surprised _Zhang Fei_ asked him – Zhuge Liang could only smile. "More specifically, if you please?"

"… Did any of your readings have anything to say about it?"

"Well," he began, "With the earth came myriad things. With myriad things came a man and a woman. With a man and woman came a husband and wife. With a husband and wife came a father and son-"

"I know that," Zhang Fei said, remembering the rest. "What else?"

Zhuge Liang hesitated, but then continued, "The books say nothing more than how a man and woman are to be married, and more to build up on it."

Zhang Fei sighed after sipping his tea. He inquired, "What do you think makes a husband and wife?"

"I can't say I know this only for the reason that it is not official, but I have always thought that what formed a couple is the same person of two different sexes, like Meng Huo and Zhu Rong of the Southern Yue, Sun Ce and Da Qiao of East Wu, and Yue Ying and I. Yue Ying and I seem to act with the same mind."

"… Wouldn't that be egocentric?"

"I wouldn't say so. Just because we act like the same person and mind does not mean we are, like how Yue Ying drank jars of wine yesterday, and I only several cups. There are factors that we do have in difference."

"What about the old 'opposites attract'?"

"I would say that variety is essential in a marriage, but it is more important to find someone you love who is similar to you – hence 'the same person'."

Zhuge Liang leaned closer to Zhang Fei and checked if anyone was watching them. Satisfied, he asked, "Could it be, Lord Zhang, that you are inquiring all this about Lady Gan Xiang?"

Zhang Fei glanced off at the sides and then replied in the affirmative.

"As I believe very well," Zhuge Liang said, "That you two are more than perfect for husband and wife, you know … it would not be allowed, yes?"

Before Zhang Fei could say anything else came the announcement of one of Yue Ying's maids. "Master Kongming, the Lady has risen."

"Is she sober yet?"

"She claims she has spells of dizziness, but all is well. Would you like me to send her in?"

Zhuge Liang nodded.

Two other maids came in, each holding one of Yue Ying's arms. She had a moist cloth wrapped around her head. They helped her onto the couch and left. She slowly shifted, then closed her eyes and sighed. "I thought I was drinking warm wine yesterday."

Zhang Fei said to Zhuge Liang, "Do you mind if I ask a few questions to her?"

"No problems," he answered. "Do you two need anything?"

"A cup of ginseng tea," muttered Yue Ying. "To clear myself of this toxin."

"And you, Lord Zhang?"

Zhang Fei said he needed nothing and Zhuge Liang left.

There was silence between the two except for the occasional moan from Yue Ying, so Zhang Fei asked, "Is it that bad?"

"I'm only used to drinking warm wine," she replied. "I told the attendant I was feeling better to avoid my husband's concern. Please do not say a word to him."

Zhang Fei pulled out a red velvet box from his sleeve. Inside were nine pearl-shaped pills. He said, "This is a remedy my father, the physician Zhang Xuewei, made as a treatment for hangovers. Perhaps you would like one?"

"I would be grateful for any help at the moment," she thanked. Yue Ying took a pill and swallowed it. Shortly after Zhuge Liang came in with a cup of ginseng tea. The pill's effect must have been enhanced with it, for after she drank it her face lit up.

"Zhang Fei, I am indebted to you. Is there anything you wish to entrust me to?"

"Actually there is something. Can you go to Gan Xiang …"

Part VI – Target

While Zhang Fei hid under the long stalks of grass, Yue Ying and Gan Xiang were practicing their archery. As Gan Xiang pulled her quiver up and let it hang over her shoulder, Yue Ying had set her arrow in place. "Gan Xiang," she said, fixing her grip. "What do you think about my husband?"

"Smart man," Gan Xiang replied, filling her quiver with no more than ten arrows. "He has to learn how to communicate with normal people like me, but he's still a smart man. No doubt better than Jiang Ziya and Chen Ping."

"I agree," Yue Ying continued, pulling the bowstring. She released, and it hit close to the center target. "He's also a very gentle man, as you know. I feel lucky at times knowing he's my husband."

Gan Xiang walked aside Yue Ying. "I'm aware." She set her arrow.

Yue Ying lowered her bow. "What do you think of Liu Bei?"

"You first," replied Gan Xiang. The arrow flew slightly closer to the target than Yue Ying's.

"A virtuous man," she answered. "Unfortunately he's not well-versed in the art of war."

"On a scale of 1 to 10, Yue Ying, where would you place Liu Bei's strength and intellect?"

"Strength would be around six. Intellect no more than three."

"…" Gan Xiang lowered her bow.

Yue Ying prepared another. "Where would you place him, Xiang?"

"I have no opinion."

Yue Ying's arrow hit the target.

"Where would you rank my husband then?"

"Kongming … weak but brilliant. More than wise. Strength zero. Intellect eleven."

Yue Ying laughed and withdrew her bow. "I agree."

Gan Xiang set another arrow, but did not release. She lowered her bow and said nothing.

"I wonder, Xiang, where you would place Zhang Fei in this."

" … Strength ten. Intellect eight."

Yue Ying grinned and then tried to look directly at Gan Xiang, but Gan kept turning her head away. "Sooo, you think highly of him, do you?"

"It's simply respect," replied Xiang, holding the bow and arrow in her hands. "What are you trying to imply?"

Yue Ying laughed. "EVERYTHING!"

Gan Xiang shook her head. "Y-You're crazy." She shakily slid the arrow on the bow and let it fly, completely missing the target, and hitting a nearby tree.

"So startled," observed Yue Ying. "Relax, I won't tell anyone."

" … Thank you."

There was nothing but silence again. Yue Ying pulled an arrow and released, hitting close to the center target. She asked, "You've never wanted to run away from Liu Bei?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

" … If I did so … rumors would be spread … and things would go wrong. I don't want to have rumors right and left saying all the way from I'm Tibetan to I'm the mother of Kongming's child."

"You do have a point there. After all Liu Bei does favor you over Lady Mi."

The two women stared at the target.

"If there was no such thing as 'other people' than I would do as I please," Gan Xiang sighed. "But I can't risk anything."

Yue Ying's eye twitched. "Are you saying you value your reputation more than Zhang Fei?"

Gan Xiang shook her head. "Maybe yes. Maybe no. I don't know."

For a few more minutes it was quiet, but then the sound of an arrow cutting through air broke it; and it pierced through Yue Ying's arrow straight through the center.

"That was fast! You didn't even have to focus!" exclaimed a surprised Yue Ying.

Gan Xiang remained quiet and took no joy. She dropped the quiver and walked off.

Part VII – Meeting at hand

Zhang Fei stared at the pond again, wondering about the day's events. Zhuge Liang's words echoed in him:

"I have always thought that what formed a couple is the same person of two different sexes …"

What if he was right? Then would he and Gan Xiang be a perfect couple? If that was true, then why was she with Liu Bei rather him? Zhang Fei shook his head again and stared off. He had not eaten this day, but one day wouldn't hurt. He stretched and looked up.

It was at least ten-o-clock.

"I don't feel like sleeping yet." He walked off, into Gan Xiang's inner chambers. He found here there, incense lit, meditating. She was a Taoist at heart and pure at soul. It would be difficult finding a match for her. Perhaps giving her to Liu Bei was a mistake after all.

Gan Xiang mumbled a few words, which Zhang Fei could only hear,

"Why must the Way of Heaven and Earth leave me like this?"

A few minutes later she was done. Gan Xiang rose and started on her way out, but Zhang Fei didn't even twitch. Gan Xiang and he stared for a moment, and then shook her head.

"You know we can't be, Yide."

"I know well enough."

Gan Xiang walked past him, still facing front. Turning around he continued, "But is your reputation all you care for?"

"So you were spying on Yue Ying and me earlier? It doesn't matter. Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"If a person fails to learn from history then she will only suffer the consequences. I can't be the person who drives a wedge between you and Liu Bei, and you know it well enough. Remember when, for a woman, Lu Bu killed Dong Zhuo? I can't let that happen here. If Dong Zhuo listened to Li Ru and gave Diao Chan up to Lu Bu then Dong Zhuo would probably still be alive." She flipped around. "Zhuge Liang would probably be Li Ru, Liu Bei Dong Zhuo and you Lu Bu. Liu Bei, like Dong Zhuo, can only see the petty gains and losses at times."

"He's a virtuous man," Zhang Fei replied. "I'm sure he'll look past it."

"Who is to know but he himself?" inquired Gan Xiang.

"Well, you two weren't married in an official ceremony," retorted Fei. "Can't you find a way around this?"

"Before Liu Bei met you and Guan Yu, he scrimmaged enough money from himself and my dowry to make our marriage official."

"If you haven't born a child to him," said Zhang, turning around, "Then we can actually go around that!"

This was the last line of defense Zhang Fei had.

"Well … about that …"

Gan Xiang rubbed her abdomen.

Without thinking, Zhang Fei drew his sword and swore, "As long as you live, I won't let Liu Bei!"

"See, this is what I was saying!" Gan Xiang took the sword and threw it aside.

" … What can you expect me to do?"

"Nothing. And it has to stay that way. No go to sleep."

Zhang Fei angrily stomped off, but he swore again. Gan Xiang heard him, closed her eyes and thought. "As long as Gan Xiang lives … Zhang Fei will not let Liu Bei …" Gan Xiang glanced over in the direction as the sword. She rushed to it, drew it to her neck and pushed.

Part IX – Suffocation

Zhang Fei hiccupped, drinking jar after jar of cold wine.

"Lord Zhang!" exclaimed Yue Ying, pulling one away from him. "Be careful!"

"Of what?" he exclaimed. "One drinks wine to escape. Now let me!" He pried the jar of wine and shoved her away.

"You have your way," he said, "And I have mine. Now go, go away!"

Everyone left his tent.

Zhang Fei began to feel the effects of cold wine on his body. It did, in fact, feel like a toxin ripping through him. He went into his sleeve and pulled out the red velvet box, but inside was nothing. He had long taken the other eight pills.

"Serves me right."

Zhang Fei pulled another cup out, slightly shaking, slightly scared.

"To Gan Xiang!"

Outside his tent, Yue Ying and a few of Zhang Fei's attendants collected Liu Bei. Liu Bei found his way inside and then denounced his brother.

"You think you can control me?" Zhang Fei threw the cup at Liu Bei. "If you do you're sadly mistaken!"

Liu Bei made no movement.

"GET OUT! AND ATTENDENTS – ENSURE NO ONE ELSE COMES INTO MY SIGHT AGAIN!"

"This is drunken talk," Yue Ying calmed Liu Bei once he left. "Do not take his words seriously."

He shook his head and walked off.

Zhang Fei stood up trembling to walk to a part of his tent where he would rest.

"If Gan could see me now, what would she say?"

As he pulled the sheets over his body, as he closed his eyes, he realized for drinking too much cold wine, they would never open again.


End file.
